Twilights Link
by unknown commander
Summary: AU Darkness, nothing but darkness. Still, he won't give in and beside's. He'll always have his light...right?
1. His beginning

Author: hello and welcome, I don't usual try to make Kingdom hearts stories unless their humor, ( since I'm mostly a Narutokind of wrighter )but I going to attempt to write a serious fic. The reason why I wrote this was because I was getting tired of all the fic's that had the same crap over and over again. For example, a random person appearing and automatically becoming a keyblade master, or all the highschool fic's out there that can never be finished most of the time. I have nothing against these fic's, it's just I wanted to have something original, something that no one's thought of. So I decided to get off my ass and write it myself. I thank all who read this and please, tell me if you think I should continue this fic or not. It will have some...odd pairings ( 1 or 2 ) and is AU, just to warn you ahead of time.

disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts

Enjoy the fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His beginning...

" Sora, Hold on!"

" No, wait!"

Sora just smiled at Donald and Goofy, before trusting the dark keyblade into himself. The dark keyblade then burst's into six hearts, which returned to their rightful masters...the princesses. Sora's heart slowly rose out of him, as he falls backwards, while Donald and Goofy began to run towards him.

" Sora...Sora!" Donald screams, as he and Goofy continues to run as fast as they can towards their friend. While this was happening, Kairi slowly opened her eye's, a second later her eye's bursting completely open at the sight of Sora. Kairi quickly got to her feet and ran towards him, trying to catch him before he hits the ground.

" Sora." Kairi said, as Sora's body disappeared just as she was about to catch him, while Donald stops and only stares at the spot where Sora was, feeling tears weld up in his eye's.

"No! Sora!"

Kairi herself was just standing there starring at the spot, only having one thought going through her mind. _"Sora, are you really- No. It can't be! I won't let him go!" _Suddenly out of no where a hooded man appears before the three, apparently finding all of this amusing.

" You have awakened at last, princess. The final keyhole is now complete. You've served your purpose, I...have no further use of you." The figure said, as Goofy stood in front of the figure with his shield ready. Goofy looked back to see that Donald and Kairi where still affected by the shock of Sora, before he turned his attention back towards the hooded man.

" _Gawsrh, will I be able to take him out by myself?"_ Goofy thought, as the figure stepped forward, On to find that he was immobilized. The figure attempted to move again, only to have the same results. Out of no where, a transparent form of Riku appeared in front of the figure.

" Impossible..." the figure stated, as Riku turned his attention towards Goofy.

" Get them out of here, the heartless are coming!" Riku stated, as Goofy stared at him for a moment, before nodding and running towards Kairi. He put his shield away and slung her over his shoulder, before going over to Donald.

" Com'on Donald, we need to leave NOW!" Goofy yelled, as he shock Donald with his free hand. A second later, Donald snapped to his sense's, as a group of heartless appeared in front of the figure and started to move towards them. Goofy saw this and pushed Donald towards the exit, before taking off, Donald following suit. When they reached the door, both of them looked back towards where the battle was fought, remembering the friend they had just lost, before running out of the door...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goofy and Donald continued down the stairs, as they continued to run from the heartless.

" Dammit! We can't leave him here!" Donald yelled, as he continued to run slightly behind Goofy.

" But we can't stay!" Gooft replied, as he and Donald where about to reach the door, only to have a large number of heartless block their way. Donald stood in front of Goofy, as he prepared his wand. Only to look confused as a loud roar could be heard, Beast jumping down from the top floor a second later, killing and thrashing heartless at a fast rate.

" Go now!" The Beast yelled, as he continued to destroy the heartless, which where appearing at a faster rate then even he could keep up with.

Donald and Goofy ran towards the door, before Donald turned back towards the Beast.

" Come with us! " Donald yelled as the beast looked back at them.

" I'm not leaving without bell, Now go!" The Beast said, as Donald hesitated a bit, before nodding and running towards the exit. Intent on catching up with his comrade.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Goofy and Donald reached their Gummy ship they sat Kairi in an extra chair and then took their seats, preparing for left off without a single word. The flight back to Travers town was a quite one, both Donald and Goofy too afraid to say anything. Kairi had finally snapped out of her shocked state and just stared at the floor, only thinking of one person the entire time.

As soon as they docked in the Gummy ship hanger, Donald and Goofy got out of the Gummy ship, Kairi following them without a word. They stepped through the doors of the GSH and into the first district, Donald truly took notice of the place for the first time.

It was, in truth, not a world, but a collection of piece's from fallen worlds. It was always night time in Travers town, with the stars shining brightly above. The streets were filled with lamp posts, as a person could easily tell that the house's were squeezed in as much a possible, showing that the people were trying to save as much room as they could. Shops were all over the place, having everything you could possibly need. People every where had a smile on their faces...a sad smile, but a smile regardless.

Donald sighed, as he looked over at Kairi, who had not said a word since the incident at Hollow Bastion.

" This way." Donald said, as Kairi nodded and followed both him and Goofy towards the door in the third district. As soon as they entered the district, they headed towards the stairs, walking up them tiredly. When they reached the top, they headed towards the small house right a cross from them and entered.

They were met by the sight of several familiar face's. Leon was leaning against the wall, as Cid was sitting on a wooden box, busy reading a book on how to create new Gummy blocks. Aerith was sitting on the bed while talking to Yuffie, who was standing next to the bed itself. Everyone looked over at Donald, Goofy, and Kairi, before Squall spoke up. " Who are you? And where is Sora?"

At that point, Kairi broke down crying.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I see..." Leon said, as he looked over at Donald and Goofy, who's faces showed grim expressions.

" So what are we going to do now?" Donald asked Leon, who turned his attention towards him.

" I...don't know." Leon stated, as Cid walked into the house with a heavy sigh. Leon looked over at Cid. " How are they.."

" Areith and Yuffie have seemed to come down some, but Kairi is still going at it. Areith and Yuffie are trying to came her down but..." Cid only let out another sigh, as Leon clutched his fist

"_I know how they feel..."_ Leon thought, as he looked over at Donald and Goofy. " So what are you going to do?"

" Gawsrh, I don't really know." Goofy said, as looked over at Donald to see that he was busy thinking about Leon's question.

" Well, the kings order was to follow the keyblade master. You could try to find his successor, even though the only way that the keyblade would be past on to another master is if either the original wielder has given into darkness or is..." Leon went silent, as Donald and Goofy lowered their heads.

" What about Kairi? " Goofy asked, as he and Donald watched Leon think for a moment.

" She can stay here if she wants, I'm sure Aerith and Yuffie would love to have another person to talk to." Leon replied, as he started to walk towards the door.

" Where are you going?" Donald asked, as Leon looked back at them.

" I'm going for a walk to clear my thoughts." Leon said, as he reached for the door nob. As he was about to grab it, he heard a scream from next door, causing him to freeze for a moment. He then bursted through the door and ran over to the house next door to them. He bursted through the door, his sword ready to destroy any enemy that might be there, only to drop it while he stared into the house with a shocked expression.

Both Aerith and Yuffie were standing in front of Kairi, both probably having shocked expressions as well. Kairi was sitting on the floor on her hands and knees, as she continued to cry. A few moments later she looked up at Leon, her face easily showing that she had been crying a lot in the past few hours.

" I heard everything." She stated, as she continued to cry, only even harder this time. Leon never herd her though, he was to busy starring at the object in Kairi's left hand.

The kingdom key...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness...nothing but darkness. Of course in reality Darkness is nothing, an empty void. Only taking shape in people's hearts. The heartless were the result of that shape and that's why they could do nothing but rely on their instincts to guide them. The heartless themselves only had one thingand that wasnothing more then to return to their natural states. Wanting to be able to return to their bodies, as they are nothing but left over hearts, incomplete hearts if you will. So they continuously search for hearts to make their's whole again. But to their disappointment, they could no longer go back. Even if they some how managed to make their hearts whole again, their bodies had developed minds of their own, moving about on their own accord. And that's... were the keyblade came in...

The keyblade itself, to some it all up, was a tool used to fight and destroy the heartless, and that's why they feared it. But...in another sense, that's why they were drawn to it. The heartless want nothing more then to return to their bodies and thus, they search for away to escape the darkness. Every time a heartless was destroyed by the keyblade, the heart was freed and allowed to return to the world of hearts and from there, would be reborn and allowed to once again be whole...

Of course Sora didn't know why he was having these thoughts, only that he had be engulfed by the darkness. He was only in darkness, anything and everything here was darkness...including him. His clothes...his body, had long since gone from him, only his mind and heart remaining. The darkness around him was slowly giving him a new shape against his will. He tried with all his might to resist the change, only to find that it just slowed the process down. He knew that he couldn't let the darkness take him...not yet, he had something he needed to do before he could give in and not before then. He had to finish his mission of helping the King, Riku...Kairi, after all, she was the new wielder. He had to help his two best friends and not just them, but all his friends, as they had given him the strength he needed to move forward and meet any challenged that stood in his way.

" _I won't be taken by the darkness! I'll help my friends...no matter what. Even if I have to control the darkness myself!"_

A bright flash of light could be seen with in the realm of darkness, as Sora closed his eye's, while hisnew body began to take shape. The shape in general was human for the most part, except for some heartless features such as the claws and yellow eye's, which where still closed. He also had the antenna of the heartless, as the face of the Sora now resembled that of a neo shadow. His body had a muscular appearance, with veins covering most of his body. He straightened his back, showing that he was around 6 feet tall. Sora's eye's were still closed, as a small neckless appeared around his neck. The neckless was shaped like a star, or to people from his home world...a papou fruit.

The Sora stayed motionless for a few seconds, before turning around, his eye's shooting open. " Ansem." As Ansem just grinned

" Keybearer." replied Ansem, as both of them just stared at one another, Before they took fighting stance's. Sora having his claws ready, as Ansem summoned both his guardian and a staff which resembled the soul eater.

" Why do we have to fight? We are equals now. We should be working together!" Ansem yelled.

" As long as your going to hurt the one's I care for, I"ll NEVER join you!" Sora replied, as he charged forward and tried to slash Ansem, who just blocked him with his staff. Ansem then pushed Sora back and swung his staff at him, while Sora ducked underneath it. Ansem then brought his staff around to hit Sora, as Sora jumped upwards to avoid the staff. Sora was then hit by a HUGE fist that sent him flying, since he forgot to watch the guardian.

" It doesn't matter, the door will open soon, with or with out your help ."

As Sora was still flying backwards, he managed to flip himself to were he was now right side up, just in time to catch two giant blue energy balls with his bare hands. He struggled to keep the energy balls from over powering him for a couple of seconds, before Ansem appeared and swung his staff, sending Sora downwards. Ansem followed him at a even higher speed, his guardian following right behind him, and attempted to hit Sora with his staff. Sora stopped his decent and ducked underneath the staff and headed upwards towards the guardian. Sora then unleashed a powerful set of combos on the guardian with his claws, as it cried out in pain. Sora pushed off of the Guardian and turned around in time to dodge a attack from Ansem's staff. Ansem began to attack Sora with a set off combo's, as dodged them while something ran through Sora's head.

" _Use the techniques you once knew..."_

Sora dodged the last swing from Ansem and did a jump upwards. Ansem trusted his staff towards Sora, who back flipped and landed on all four's, on the very tip of the staff and jumped even higher. Sora extended his arms out and formed a dark spheres on each claw, as time it self seemed to slow down.

" Gaviga!" Sora yelled, as he launched the two dark spheres at Ansem, which hit him dead on. Sora stayed motionless for a moment, before he remembered the guardian. He turned around in time to get his by it's massive fist once again, sending him backwards. Ansem then appeared behind him, as he begun to combo him once again, but this time tag teaming with his guardian on Sora. The two began to spin rapidly around Sora, creating a type of dark vortex, as they still pounded into him. Sora jumped out of the vortex a second later, as a large group of small energy laser's followed him. Something going through Sora's mind as all of this happened

" _...And use the moves you know now."_

Sora stopped himself in mid-flight and began to glow a bit, while the laser's closed in on him. Just as the laser's were about to hit him, he released the magical energy he had stored all at once.

" Reflect!" Sora yelled, as a barrier form around him, deflecting all of the laser's in different directions. As soon as the barrier vanished, The guardian appeared behind Sora and grabbed his arms, restricting them, as Ansem charged towards him and unleashed a combo on Sora at a fast rate, Ansem then pulled his staff back and prepared to stab Sora. Ansem trusted forward, as Sora kick the staff upwards to ware it would hit the guardian. As the staff went through the guardian, causing him to vanish, while Sora was released. Sora then charged more magic into his left hand.

"Thundaga!" Sora said, as he shot a Burt of blue electricity from his claw, hitting Ansem directly. Sora then pulled back his left hand, causing Ansem to fly towards him. A bright light shined from Sora's right hand, as Ansem came towards him at high speeds. Just as Ansem came into striking range, Sora cut off his Thundaga and rush forward, stabbing his right claw into Ansem, the light shining brighter then before. They just stood there, motionless for a few seconds, before Sora spoke.

" Remember this Ansem,. There is always a light in the darkness...no matter what you do." Sora said, as Ansem began to glow a bit, before bursting into a bright flash of light. Sora then slowly lowered his arm and looked to his left, as a giant dim light started to appear slowly. He watched the light take shape. His eye's widening when it finally finished.

" _Kingdom...hearts..."_ Sora thought, as he ran toward the door, while it began to slowly open...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: This was mostly just to get the story on track, since the story will be centered around what happened in KH2...with many changes. Another thing, the fight in this chapter, wasn't really suppose to be a fight, but a preview of Sora's new powers. Even though I used the most basic move's that I could think of for him. Well that's all I have to say, please tell me what you think and If I should continue this story.

Side note: if you like Naruto, then read please read my fanfic ' The Stream that brought us Together.", It doesn't really matter If you review it or not, just reading it would make me happy.


	2. Light in the Darkness

Author: nothing new, this is just a fill in chapter, to set up the next chapter, which will actuallt turely begin the story. That's why it's so short.

another thing: Sora is going to get attacked by heartless in this chapter, It may seem strange so let me explain. When Sora killed Ansem by stabbing his hand in ansem and pumping the guy full of light, for a split second, he seemed to be whole to the other heartless. Thus they are confused at the moment and will attack Sora for a while.

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom

Enjoy the fic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light in the Darkness.

" _Kingdom... hearts..."_ _Sora thought, as he ran toward the door, while it began to slowly open..._

Sora ran as fast as he could towards the door, as it slowly opened, releasing even MORE darkness at a incredible rate. Sora didn't know what was wrong, he had always believed that kingdom hearts was light. What could have happened?

When he finally reached the door, he slammed his hands onto each side of the door ( his body was now right in the middle of the opening in the door) and focused all his strength into closing it. He knew it was n't going to be easy, but it had to be done. The doors began to move slowly, as Sora continued to push the doors closed.

...That was...until he dropped from exhaustion...

Sora sat there on the ground, trying to regain the strength he once had, until he heard something from inside the doors. Sora looked upward tiredly towards the sound of the noise to see that a large group of heartless were heading towards him. If Sora had a mouth, you could probably see him grinning right about now.

" _I finally meet my end...as a heartless, how ironic? "_ Sora thought, before snapping out of them when he heard the screams of dyeing heartless. He once again turned his attention in the direction of the heartless, only to see a lone figure standing were they used to be.

"So...you really are still alive..." Sora said, as the figure turned to face him.

" In a sense..." replied the figure, as he walked towards the door.

" I thought you would have given up by now." Sora stated, as he slowly got up.

" You know I would never give up that easily, right? " The figure said, as he stopped right at the doors ( he's still inside) and stared at Sora.

" It was just a thought." Sora replied, as he stood their and stared at the figure. They did this for a few seconds before they could hear a third voice.

" Sora..." The third voice said, as another figure could be seen stating up. Sora's eyes widened at the sight.

" Your... majesty...?" Sora said, as the figure nodded.

" Yes Sora, but this isn't a place for talk, close the door's now." the king replied, as he looked over at the other figure. " Help him..." The figure nodded, as he began to pull on one of the doors, While Sora looked at him with a shocked expression

" But, what about you and...".

" Don't worry about us, now close the door, the heartless are coming!" Stated the king, as he slowly turned his back to Sora and summoned a keyblade. Sora stared at him for a moment before turning towards the other figure, who only nodded. Sora then began to close the doors as well, while his majesty killed heartless at a fast rate. As the doors were about to close, the figure looked up at Sora.

" Sora..." He said, as Sora turned his attention towards the figure.

" Yes, Riku." Sora replied, as he continued to push the doors in.

" Take care of her..." the door's closed, as Sora stood their for a few moments before walking down the road that had appeared. He felt something strange, as he looked back towards the door.

"_It has to be done, but is it possible?"_ Sora thought, as he started to focus all his energy into his right hand, keeping his mind on summoning one thing. His hands started to glow a bit, as he continued to put everything he had into summoning it. His entire body started to glow a strange white, as the oathkeeper shined brightly. Something once again ran through his head.

" _Call the light from inside you...and it will come."_

The Oathkeeper glowed an enormous amount of light before disappearing from its place on Ssora's neck and reappearing in Sora's right hand as a...keyblade. Sora let out a ear shattering scream, as the keyblades power burned through his hand, he quickly lifted it up. A light shot out of the keyblade, while a locking noise could be heard. Kingdom hearts vanished a second later, as the Oathkeeper hit the ground, having burned off Soras entire right limb and half way through his upper body.

Sora closed his eye's, as he slowly fell asleep in the darkness. Resting for whatever may ly ahead...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi continued to think about what had happened. It had been three days since the incident, three day since she was brought back, and three days since_ he_ was taken from her. Of course she thought about _him _the most. She had looked over all the memories she had received from _him_, since her heart was inside of _him_. Kairi had seen everything that he had done for her and this...is what caused her to break down so much.

Kairi also remembered that there were also some things left to do. Riku's body had been possessed and from what she remembered, _he _was also searching for the king and although she would probably never know what happened to_ him_, she could still find out some answers...about everything.

" _He probably would have wanted me to go..."_ Thought Kairi, as she slowly got off of the bed she was sitting on. It was a small apartment, having only a bed, table, a dresser or two, and some other needed things. The walls were painted a dark green, as the curtains on the two windows were also green. Kairi slowly walked towards the door and opened it. She took a step outside for once in three days and looked around. She was in the third district or at least...that's what she thought it was called. Kairi then headed towards the stairs and walked down them. She immediately spotted Leon

and Areith talking in the center of the area, and began to walk towards them.

When Leon and Areith finally noticed, they turned to face her. Kairi looked up at Leon and stared at him, as if waiting for something.

" You done crying?" Leon asked, as Kairi just continued to stare.

" I...want to be stronger, for him..." Kairi stated, as Leon showed a shocked expression, not expecting that kind of answer.

" Well then..." Leon said, as he looked over at Areith, who just nodded. " Show me!" Leon jumped backwards, as he quickly pulled out his gunblade and prepared for a fight. Kairi summoned the Keyblade and also prepared.

A Second later, they charged towards one another...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door closed shut, as Mickey pointed his keyblade upwards, while a clicking noise was heard. A second later the massive door vanished from Riku's eyes, as he stared at where the door used to be with a shocked expression. Riku turned towards the king, who was walking towards him. " How was that possible, don't you need _both_ keyblades." Riku asked.

" I don't know how or why, but Sora was able to summon _his _keyblade, even in his...current form." replied the king, as he had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"But how was that possible!" Riku asked, as his eye's focused on the ground, while his thoughts wonder. _" Dose that mean that even after becoming a heartless... that his heart is still stronger than mine." _Riku thought, as he looked over at Mickey, who was busy thinking of all the possibilities. " So...how DO you think he got it?"

Mickey thought about it, before speaking his thoughts. " Maybe it's... his connection..."

" Connection?"

" Nothing, just wondering something, but what we really need to worry about is what's happened to Sora now." Riku looked confusedly at Mickey, as he sighed. " Even if he used to be it's wielder, in his current state, the keyblade _will_ hurt him."

" So your saying that he could kill himself just by using it?"

" To put it simply, yes..." Riku's face turned grim, as Mickey walked further into kingdom hearts.

" Where are you going! We still have to find are way out!" Riku called out, as Mickey turned towards him, a smirk on his face.

" Now that one, we don't need to worry about." A huge light appeared behind Mickey, as it took the shape of a door. It shined brightly in the darkness, destroying any heartless that were foolish enough to even take a step towards it. Riku shielded his eye's, as Mickey kept his attention on Riku. " After all, it's like the saying,there will always be a door to the light." And with that, Mickey stepped through the door of light, as his body faded.

" Coming Riku?" Mickey's voice could be heard, as Riku hesitated for a moment, before running into the door after Mickey. While the door itself disappeared right behind him...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Please Read and Review, and thank you to all who reviewed last time. I'd say something to you individually, but I didn't get much time to write this chapter either, maybe next time...


	3. So it's begun

Author: To answer the reviews ( like I said I would in the last chapter.)

**Ri2: **thank you for reviewing, and to answer your question, you'll find out what happens to Sora in this chapter...If your still reading the story.

**NamelessHeretic**; Thank you for the review. To answer your questions..

1) It might be a Sora/Kairi fanfic, I was hoping to go with a different pairing for BOTH of them, but if I get enough reviews from PEOPLE then I might make it a SxK

2) Don't worry about the keyblade, It'll be explained in next chapter ( not this one.) Until then, just be patient.

**Toko Tenpi:** Thank you for the review and I'm glad you enjoy the story.

Well that's it for the reviews.

disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts.

Enjoy the fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So it's begun...now what?

Six months...for six months he rested in the world of darkness, regaining his strength. He was able to think about a lot of things as his body repaired itself. Like what had happened to Donald and Goofy, or if Mickey and Riku managed to find a way out of kingdom hearts. What Leon and the others were doing and where Kairi was. He had accomplished a lot of things in a short period of time, rescuing Kairi, sealing the door, finding Riku and the king. But now, he didn't know what he was suppose to do.

I mean, look at where he was now, a heartless that needed to rest for six months because he held on to a weapon for 30 seconds that he used to be able to wield for hours upon hours. He couldn't continue to lock the keyholes, since he couldn't use the keyblade and he couldn't join the other heartless in just killing random people just to be whole again. So...what could he do?

Sora slowly sat up for the first time in Six months, as he moved his new arm around. After making sure nothing was wrong with it he slowly stood up and looked around the darkness. Nothing...like it had always been. He sighed, before choosing a random direction and moving forward, intent on finding away out of this place. Sure, he was a heartless, but that doesn't mean that he can use _every_ heartless ability from the start.

Sora continued to walk through the darkness for what seemed like hours, when in reality it had been days. One of the more interesting things about heartless is that unless their recovering from heavy damage, they never have to sleep. Which was probably the reason he had such a hard time keeping up with them. He had moved through the darkness quite easily, being able to shape it without to much difficulty. That was until at one point, he accidently formed something, which of course Sora examined throughly. To his surprise, it was a portal out of the darkness. He didn't know where it lead to...or cared, as long as he left the darkness. So with the hope that it would lead him to somewhere that he knew, Sora stepped through the portal.

It was surprising to say the least. At the other end of the portal was a weird version of a hallway. It had many bright colors like blue and green, along with other colors like red and black. A strange symbol could be seen flying around everywhere in the hallway, since the floor was transparent. Looking in front of him, then turning around to look behind him. Sora choose a direction and began once again walking in a mysterious plain of existence. As he walked, he wondered about, if possible, how he was going to become human again. I mean, what would the others think if they saw him like this, even if he could speak to them. He pondered this for a long time, as he walked down the hallway. That was until...

" You know you don't usual see heartless in this plain." a voice said, as a portal opened up behind Sora.

" Then again...I'm not just any Heartless." Sora said, as he turned around to face the voice.

" Indeed..." replied the voice, as someone came through the portal. There stood a man around 6'1, facing Sora with a grin. He wore a red and black cloak, along with red bandages around his head. Two belts were also on this head, one vertical, the other horizontal, as they covered his left eye. His right eye was yellow. The two stared at each other, trying to figure out what the other was going to do next.. That was until the man spoke.

" So...what truly dose make you different from them?" The man asked, as Sora looked at him in confusion.

" Well...I have a mission." stated Sora, as the man's interest grew.

" And what mission would that be?"

" To help those, who helped me in the past." Sora said, as the man thought over this answer. A few minutes past by, as the man still thought about the answer.

" Well...I have a mission too." Stated the man.

" And that is?" Asked Sora, as he stared at the man, waiting for an answer.

" Revenge..." That was all the man said as he began to walk a little farther down the hall way, before turning towards Sora.

" How about we work together?" Sora was a little taken back from this question, but answer it none the less.

" Why the hell not?" The Man smiled in a creepy way, as he opened a portal.

" Good, but before we can work together, you must know what is happening. Take this portal to see a man called Yen sid, he'll inform you on everything." The man said, as Sora began to walk towards the portal.

" By the way, what is your name?" Sora asked, as he continued to head towards the portal.

" Diz...and yours." asked Diz.

"...Sora." Sora replied, as he stepped through the portal...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a strange world that Sora arrived on. A small island in the middle of vast space, with a tower being the only building on it and twilight sky behind it. The island also seemed to have plants as well, wether they were natural or not. Sora headed towards the tower, as he thought of who this Yen Sid man is and if he should have thought over joining that man instead of just jumping to it. He knew it couldn't be helped now, but still...

When Sora reached the top of the step's, he stood before a huge door and supposedly the only entrance into the tower. He pushed the door slowly forward, as it creaked a bit as it moved. Sora then stepped inside to see the only thing on this floor was a staircase leading upwards, high into the tower. With a sigh, he headed up the stair's.

To his surprise, what looked like a long climb up the stairs only took a couple of minutes. That he was grateful for. At the very end of the staircase was a large door, not as large as the one at the very bottom, but still large. He reached for the doorknob and opened the door.

Inside was a large room, full of large books and pot's. The walls were colored yellow, as shelves covered the wall. A door was on the right wall, as a large desk could be seen in the middle of the room along with a chair, and behind those were a set of large windows. Next to them ( the windows) stood a man in a blue rube with some white star's on it. The man looked around 6'0 and from what Sora could tell, had a very long beard.

" So you've finally arrived..." Stated the man, as he turned around to face Sora. His small eye's staring at him with curiosity.

" Are you Yen Sid?" Asked Sora, as the man walked over the desk.

" Yes, I am Yen Sid. An acquaintance of Diz." stated Yen Sid, as he took a seat in the chair.

" He sent me here to..."

" Learn more about what is happening, I know." Stated Yen Sid, as he waved his hand. A bright light shined behind Sora, as he turned around to see the image of a white creature. It was about the size of his human self, and hand no hands or feet, just a single limb on each end. The creature's side's glowed blue a bit, as the head of the creature looked like it a soldier heartless's head. Only the head looked natural, compare to the helmets on soldiers. What really caught his attention was the symbol on the top of the creature's head, since it resembled that of the symbol in that hallway. Sora looked back at Yen Sid, expecting an explanation. Yen Sid took a deep breath.

"Let's get straight to the point, the creature you see before you is known as a Nobody. When a person with a strong heart is turned into a heartless, there body and soul sometimes take a mind of it's own, thus a Nobody is born. This is the most common Nobody, it is called a Dusk." Yen Sid stated. As Sora stared at the Dusk for a moment before turning back towards Yen Sid.

" So, _Anyone_ with a strong enough heart, can become a Nobody. Once they've become a heartless?" asked Sora.

" Yes, _Anyone_. Your Nobody is paretically...interesting." Yen Sid stated, as Sora turned back towards the Dusk.

" So you mean I have one of those? "

" No, for one thing, Nobody's never listen to heartless, even if that heartless is the darkness that used to resign in their hearts. Beside's, your Nobody is one of the rarer one's." Yen Sid waved his hand again, as the image of the Dusk disappeared. In it's place was the picture of a hooded man. His hood was black and had a long zipper coming down it. The man apparently also wore black pants and black boot's. The robe showed off the man's muscular form, as the hood perfectly covered his face. Sora was looking at the image, as Yen Sid began to speak.

" On very special accessions, a very powerful Nobody is made. This is one of the high ranking Nobody's, they have formed a group known as Organization 13." Yen Sid said, as Sora turned his attention towards Yen Sid.

"So...are you saying that my Nobody is apart of this group?" Sora asked, as Yen Sid shook his head.

" He, at one point was, but has left the group and is now in hiding." Sora thought this over a bit, wondering where his nobody could be. Before focusing back on Yen Sid.

" So...what do I do now?" asked Sora, as the images disappeared and Yen Sid pointed towards the door on the white wall.

"Inside that room are three fairies that wish to have a word with you and also another acquaintance of mine that I summoned to meet you. Afterwards, come see me on what you should do next." Stated the man, as Sora nodded and headed towards the door, opening it and stepping inside. He walked down the hallway towards the room, while the door closed itself behind him. Sora wasn't to impressed by what he saw in the next room.

It was a simple room, a few blackboards that have sheets over them. A giant window at the very back of the room, along with a wardrobe, which seemed to be full of various objects. In the center of the room were three old ladies, each with a different colored dress. One of them looked over at Sora and screamed. Sora sighed, as he knew he would have to get used to this sooner or later. The other fairies looked over at him and gasped, before they all covered their eye's, causing Sora to stare at them in confusion.

A very in red walked over to him slowly, moving with a bit of awkwardness do to her eye's being closed. " Young man! Put on some clothes this instant! Such indiscreetness in front of ladies!"

Sora blinked a couple of times before he answered.

" Um...I don't have any clothes." He replied, as the fairy in blue handed him what seemed like folded pants, while she turned him around and pushed him fare into the hallway. Before running all the way back to the room, while she turned around with the other fairies, their eye's still closed.

Sora sighed, as he began to put on the pants, which seemed to fit him quite comfortably. The pants were dark blue colored ( think of what the sky looks like at night kind of color.) And were bagy on him. They came down far enough to cover his feet. The pants had around eight to nine large pockets on it ( not including the back pockets since he never used them.) Two pockets on his thighs ( like the red ones on his original outfit in KH2 ) two small pocket's on his legs ( which are outside pockets like the one's on his thighs.), two pocket's that were just approve the thigh pockets ( these pockets are inside not outside like the other two sets. The pockets themselfs are behind the thigh pockets) and are opened with a zipper, and the final pockets were just the two basic pockets that ever pair of pants had.

When Sora was done, he walked back down the hall, while getting used to wearing pants for the first time as a heartless. When he finally reached the room once again, he saw that the fairies still had their eyes closed and backs to him.

" I'm...dressed now." Sora felt a little funny saying that, since as he stated, this was the first time he wore pant's as a heartless. The three fairies turned around and saw that he had the pants on and sighed in relief.

" Yes and them seem to fit you perfectly." Stated the red fairy, as Sora looked at her confusedly

"So...what am I hear for anyway?" He asked, as all three fairies looked at each other, before the green fairy went towards the wardrobe and looked through it.

" Your hear to get the special clothing we've been making for you." said the red fairy, as Sora looked down at his pants. " Yes, that is one of the piece's of clothing we made." The red fairy stated, as Sora looked up at her.

" But how did you k-."

" Yen Sid warned us a head of time. He was the one that had us make these clothing for you. He really is a kind man." said the red fairy, as the fairy in green carried over some more clothing. Sora took it from her and began to put them on. One piece was a black robe, similar to what the people in Organization 13 wore., only it was made to fit him perfectly. The other piece was a pair of red gloves. ( if you need a description, there like the one's that Pete wears in KH2.)

"Now there deary, isn't that cozier." asked the red fairy, while Sora nodded. Before he remembered something.

"Hey wasn't there suppose to be someone else in here?" asked Sora, as the fairies showed confused expressions.

"I guess that would be my que." stated a voice, as something flew through the window. Sora was shocked to see a...moogle. The moogle was black and it's pom-pom was a light blue, along with it's wings. He had a little sack on his back which seemed to drag him down.The fairies and Sora watched the moogle fly until he reached Sora's feet. Landing on it's ass by accident. Sora got on one knee, as the moogle stood up and dusted itself off.

" Who are you?" asked Sora, as the moogle held out one of it's hands.

" My name is Calabur, and both Yen Sid and the King asked me to help you." stated the moogle, as Sora had a shocked expression, before the Calabur coughed.

"Umph." Calabur then wiggled his hand a bit. Sora thought for a moment, before he finally got the point and shook Calabur's hand.

" It's nice to meet you. I'm Sora." Calabur nodded, as he pulled his hand away. He then turned towards the fairies.

" If you ladies could leave, it would be appreciated." Calabur said, as the red Fairy nodded, before disappearing. The blue and green fairy following suit. The Calabur then turned towards Sora.

" Let's get straight to the point, the King has asked me to help you in any mean's necessary, while Yen Sid has informed me of everything that has happened up to date." The moogle then pulled out what looked like a blue heart and handed it to Sora, who looked at him confusedly.

" What do I do with this?" asked Sora, as Calabur adopted what looked like the moogle version of a serious face.

" Use it...or else you'll die..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Please Read and Review.


	4. Ganing power at a moments notice

Author:

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts.

Enjoy the fic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaining power at a moments notice.

" _Use it...or else you'll die..."_

"Well mentally anyway..." The moogle stated, as Sora let out a sigh of relief. Before he looked down at the blue heart.

"So how exactly is that..." Sora pointed towards the heart. " Suppose to keep me alive 'mental'? "

The moogle just put the heart back into his bag and put the bag on the floor, before looking up at the heartless.

" You are a heartless aren't you?" The moogle asked, as Sora looked at him like he was crazy.

" Apparently."

" Well then it won't be long before your instincts kick in." stated the moogle, as he sat on the floor next to his bag and started to look through it. Sora had a confused expression.

" You know the, whole wondering around, mindlessly looking for hearts thing." The moogle said, as Sora mouthed a 'oh' before sitting next to the moogle, who was still looking through the bag.

"But why would it give me trouble now, I've been in this form for six months and I haven't had ant trouble so far." Sora stated, as the moogle pulled out what looked like a...

"_Cell phone?"_ Sora thought, as the moogle handed it to him. It was semi dark blue colored ( Think og the color of blue that Sora get's when he goes into wisdom form.) With a type of light blue glowing on the sides. Sora flipped it open to see that on the bottom part of the phone the buttons were glowing the same light blue. The little screen on the top part of the phone glowed the same color. Sora looked at the moogle confusedly.

"It's to make sure you can keep in contact with us at all times." Stated the moogle, as he pulled out a small black bag and also handed it to Sora. " In here are some AMH's for you to use, but the rest you'll have to pay for." Sora's eye's widened

" You mean I have to pay you just to stay sane'! And what is a AMH anyway!" Sora shouted, as the moogle waved his hands defensively.

" Calm down, first their barely cost any munney, 5 for one is the price. Second, AMH is the name of what your buying. Short for Artificial made by Moogle Hearts, I think it has a nice ring to it..." The moogle thought, as Sora just stared at him.

" Dose the cell phone have a name?"

" Nope, But you can shorten the words in it's name if you want!" exclaimed the moogle, While Sora just sighed, before pocketing the Cp and bag of AMH.

" So...anything else?" Sora asked, as the Moogle just smile.

" The bet! If you can get enough munney, we'll build you any gummy ship you want." The moogle exclaimed, as Sora looked like he was trying to raise an eyebrow.

" We?"

" Yep, all the moogles back home are going to help you on you journey...for a price" The moogle added to the end, as Sora just headed towards the door. " Hey, wait, don't you want to know how much it cost!" the moogle yelled, as Sora just waved him off.

"I can already tell that it costs a lot anyway, se ya." Sora said, as he exited the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora walked back into the room were he had met Yen Sid, said man was staring out the window, apparently wondering about something. Sora walked up to him and made his presence know.

"So what do I do now?" Sora asked, as Yen Sid turned to face him.

" You must go to a world know as Twilight Town and meet up with DiZ there. He is located in an old mansion near the end of the forest. He will tell you what to do after that after you find him." Yen Sid said, as he waved his hand, while a Gummi ship fly upwards and hovered just outside the windows. Sora looked at it in aw.

It was one of the best looking Gummi ships Sora had ever seen. Most of the piece's that made the gummy ship were floating around it rather then were connected to it. In the front were two flat platform looking gummy's, which were colored red. Underneath them was a third wider platform that connected the two in the back. On the bottom part of the platforms were two cannons on each side, while a huge cannon was in between the paltforms. Behind that cannon was the cockpit, just in between the plat forms enough to protect the larger red parts of the ship ( Which rested on the bottom platform, but also out enough to allow the pilot of the ship to see. In the back were two other platforms hovering above and just behind the cockpit, they were colored black and were separated. In front of these platform were two cannon's , which were floating above cockpit. The Gummi ship was powered by three Huge engines, which were connected to the bottom platform and it had eight wings hovering around it, two on each side of the first group of platforms, two on each side of the second group of platforms. It was...beautiful

Yen Sid looked down at Sora, who was still gawking at the ship. " Sora, keep your guard up at all times. Not all places are as safe as this one." stated Yen Sid, as Sora looked over at him and scratched the back of his head.

" Right...I better be going now." Sora said, as he started heading towards the door, That was until Yen sid grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

" Before you go, we must talk about the keyblade." Yen Sid, as Sora turned around to face him, interested in what he has to say. " Now, you know that you can't use the keyblade, that incident six months ago proved that, how ever..." Yen Sid pointed to towards Soras gloves. " With these you may use them for a short time...without hurting yourself." Sora's eyes grew wide, before he started to show signs of excitement. " Of course your choice of keyblades is limited." Yen Sid stated, as Sora looked at him confusedly.

" Why ?" Sora asked.

" The gloves will only use keyblades which will not put too much strain on your current form. You only have four that you can use. But instead of me telling you, see for your self." Yen Sid said, as Sora attempted to summon a keyblade, any keyblade. A second later the oblivion appeared, but instead of appearing in his hand, it appeared next to his hand, floating right beside it ( Like the final form's keyblades.). Sora looked at up at Yen Sid.

" Even though you can use the Keyblade, you must not make physical contact with it or face the consequences." Sora sighed, he knew that there was some catch to it. He 'returned' his keyblade and attempted to summon another one, only to be shocked at what he saw.

There it was, the thing that made this all happen. The very same keyblade that Riku had used against him was now floating hovering next to his hand, ready to be used at a moments notice. He truthfully thought that this keyblade had been destroyed once he freed Kairi's heart, he must have been mistaken.

Sora 'returned' the keyblade to ware every the hell it went and tried to summon the next one. This one took a few more seconds, probably because it was closer to the light than the other two. Sora wasn't all to surprised that the oathkeeper appeared. If he was able to summon it six months ago, why not now? Yen Sid took an interest in this one.

" So this...is what's been keeping your mind intact. My I hold it?" He asked, as Sora looked at him weirdly.

" Sure." He replied, as Yen Sid, easily took the keyblade from Sora and looked over it. Sora's jaw dropped when Yed Sid did some slashing moves with the blade.

" _It...didn't disappear?"_ Sora thought, as Yen Sid gave him back the keyblade.

" It truly is a powerful blade, use it carefully." Yen Sid said, as Sora just shook his head and 'returned' this keyblade and focused on summoning the last keyblade. It took him about as long as it took him to summon the oathkeeper, but it sure as hell was worth the wait.

Now floating right next to Sora's hand was king mickey's keyblade. It's golden blade and the silver handle shined a bit, as Sora wondered why the hell he would have this keyblade.

" The king thought that you might need this, so he brought us a key chain that we could integrate into the gloves. You both can now wield the keyblade of the dark realm." Yen Sid said, unaware that his words weren't reaching Sora, since he was to busy staring at the blade. A minute late, Sora was finally able to 'return' the keyblade and face Yen Sid, prepared to hear whatever he might have to say.

" Use these weapons only in direr emergencies. They can and will destroy you if you are not careful. Though you are full of light, you are still a heartless." Yen Sid said, as Sora nodded in understanding. " Now go!" Sora saluted, before running out the door. Yen Sid sighed, as he looked out the window. Now all he had to do was wait for the other one...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora walked outside the front door and looked around for his Gummi ship. He wondered were the hell it could have gone, and if it was here, then how could he miss seeing such a huge ship. Sora walked down the steps and walked a couple of steps, before being startled by the sudden appearance on the Gummi ship. The ship apparently had the ability to camouflage itself, something that Sora was over joyed with.

"_No more covering the ship in various objects." _Sora Thought, as he walked towards the ship and jumped up to the cockpit. He open up the hatch an jumped inside. The ship was apparently larger than he thought. There were, instead of three seat's, five of them. There were also two levels to the cockpit, one had two seats and some controls near the seats. There were three on the second level, two near the front of the level, they too had controls near them and one behind them those two, it had three monitors around it and one above the top monitor. The monitors showed all the sides of the ship, which would be useful in some of the larger dogfights. The chair had several controls around it as well, probably for someone to control the ship on their own.

There was a door behind the three chairs on the main first floor. It lead to a open room with a couple of machines in it. There were several doors in that room that lead to five bedrooms, a large bathroom, and a living room. Of course all of these were useless to Sora in his current form, so he just headed back to the cockpit.

Sora jumped into what we will now call the Master chair, why, just because...Anyway, Sora typed in a couple of commands and the Ship began to slowly lift of it's position on the ground. Sora looked towards through his right monitor at the tower to see Yen Sid staring at the ship through the windows. Sora stared at the monitor for a moment, before turning his attention towards the main monitor. A second later, he blasted off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two hour flight from the tower to twilight town gave Sora some time to think about what was going to happen next. He was going to meet a man that he had only spent five minutes talking to and help him in his plans with revenge...as long as he could help his friends. Through all of this shit that has happened, they had always been there and now...they were all he had left. He did promise to help them no matter what, it's not like his has much to lose now anyway.

Sora's ship went into an auto-pilot mode as soon as the reached Twilight town, flying over the vast ocean and deep forests. He even flew over the actually town ( Which he thought the Gummi ship would avoid ) at one point. The ship then finally stopped when it reached a mansion, probably the headquarters of DiZ. The Gummi ship lowered itself into the mansions version of a gummy ship hanger. Unlike the larger gummi ship hangers ( GSH ), which can hold thousands of Gummi ship's at a time, this one looked like it could hold ten at best.

When the ship finished docking itself, Sora jumped out of the cockpit and landed on the platform next to it and exited trough the door. He arrived in a large somewhat empty room. It had around four to five doors in all located in the room, that's including the front entrance. The room itself had two floors and two stairways. Of course, two of the doors were located at the top of these stairways, but he decided to investigate the bottom floor first. So, Sora went directly towards the door that was on the opposite side of the room.

This room was unlike the other one, since it was small and full of various objects. A few wardrobes and a suit of armor in the corner. In the center of the room was a broken table with a chandelier on it. There were also two chairs, one on each side of the table and sitting in the farthest one from the door was DiZ himself, still smiling in a very creepy way.

" So you have finally arrived, please take a seat." DiZ said, as Sora walked over and took the Seat opposite of him. " We have many things to discuss, so much to do and little time in which to do it." DiZ stated, as Sora just nodded in understanding.

" So what do you want me to do? " Sora asked, as the smile on Diz's face grew wider.

"I would like you to find two _very_ special Nobodys..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review


	5. a small smaple of the future

Author:

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdoms hearts

Enjoy the fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asmall test of the future.

" Were looking for Nobody's?" Sora asked, as DiZ nodded.

"Yes and we need to retrieve them before the organization can." Diz stated, as he stood up from his chair. " Follow me." DiZ then headed towards the exit, Sora following suit. It had been interesting to hear that the first thing that Sora was to do was look for nobody's. He always thought that he would rather be building some kind of superweapon or make some kind of army, but no, he was looking for _Nobody's._

Sora didn't know were this recent hatred came from. Just an hour or two ago he saw them as another being that he had to defeat in order to save the world, but now, he couldn't stand to hear the word _Nobody's. _he didn't have a reason for hating every single thing about them, he just...did. Then it hit him.

" _Instincts..."_ Sora thought, as he finally realized that it was his growing instincts. While they were walking up the stair's, Sora reached down into his pocket and pull out the bag of AMH's and took out one of them. Sora stared at the heart for a moment, wondering how the hell he was going to _use _it. He thought for a few seconds until he felt something.Pain...Pain was running through his body, as he dropped to his knees and let out a scream. His eyes stared to glow, as his vein pulsed fast then usual. His muscle's twitched, while his body started to hunch down until he was on all for. Well three since he still had the heart in his hand...

Sora quickly looked over at the heart and without even thinking about it, crushed it, as little particles could be seen floating from the hand. His body started to revert back to normal, as black smoke was visually came off of his body. A few seconds later he was on one knee and his fist to the floor, while he tried to regain his strength. Of course, DiZ had been watching the entire time.

" _Astonishing..."_ Was all DiZ could think, as he walked over to Sora, trying to see if the boy was truly back in control. Sora looked up at Diz and just gave him a small nod, before standing up. Diz turned around and went through the door that they were right in front of. Sora hesitated for a moment, before heading through the door as well...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a large room on the opposite side of the door, with of nothing but shelves full of books. There was also a little table in the center of the room, it had a few candles on it, nothing special. Diz walked over to the table, while Sora just stood there. When Diz reached the table, he blew out the candles. A second later, the entire floor shook, as Diz walked back over to Sora. Suddenly, the floor disappeared, as a room was visible to both of them. Diz headed over to the stairway that had just appeared, as Sora just jumped over the edge and next to the door in the new room. He had made bigger jumps in the past, so it was no big thing.

They entered through the door and down the long metallic hallways, both of them keeping to their thoughts. When they finally reached the room, Sora was a little disappointed at what he saw. It was a small metallic room, similar to the hallway. There were a few monitors on the walls, A large one on the wall next to the door. A large group of small monitors were located right across from it in one of the corners of the room. Next to the monitors were several controls, along with a comfortable looking red chair.

Diz headed towards the chair and sat down, spinning in the chair to face the monitors. He typed a set of commands on the controls, as the monitors showed different things at once. Sora walked up to were Diz was sitting, wondering what he was doing. After what felt like an eternity to Sora, Diz stopped typing and looked in his direction.

" Now Sora, it is time for you to start searching for the first of the Nobody's." Diz stated, while Sora snapped out of his thoughts and turned all his attention towards him. Diz began to type a few more commands onto the keyboard, as Sora heard a sound behind him. He looked towards the large monitor to see a girl around the age of 14 on the screen. She had blond hair and blue eyes, wore a pure white dress that showed her body quite nicely. Diz turned around in his chair to also look at the picture.

" Her name is Namine, she is the first Nobody that you'll be searching for." Diz stated, as Sora looked over at him.

" What's so special about her, except for the whole Nobody thing, she looks like a regular person."

stated Sora, as Diz turned around in his chair and typed a few more things on his controls.

" She has the ability to control memories." Diz said, as Sora looked at him confusedly. Diz typed a few more things, before turning around in his chair and handing a disk to Sora. "This is an auto-pilot program for you Gummi ship. It will take you directly to Namine's location." Diz stated, as Sora looked at the disk, before looking back at Diz.

" So basically you just want me to go and bring her here for protection, right?" Sora asked ,as Diz nodded slightly.

" That and she could be of use to us. Keep your guard up at all times while your there, for as soon as you arrive, she will have influence over you." stated Diz, as Sora just walked towards the door, while waving of what he said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surprising, it was a nice short flight for Sora, which was a good change of things. The location of Namine was a large castle, with various green spike's sticking in all directions from it. The only way to the castle, however, was a small narrow path that force him to land his ship near the beginning of road. So Sora was force to walk all the way to the castle's front gates, which also had green spikes sticking out of it.

Sora passed the gates and went straight towards the doors, while putting up his hoddie ( which concealed his face completely). He pushed the doors open as soon as he reached them. The castle's outside looked like crap to Sora, but the inside was beautiful. Everything in the castle was pure white and shine a bit, making him wonder why the castle looked completely different from the outside as it did on the inside. He snapped out of his thoughts, remembering what he needed to do.

At the very end of the room that Sora was in, he could see a stair case leading upwards. Sora headed towards the stairs and proceeded up them. Sora became irritated at the number of stairways he had to walk up, all the rooms he had to walk through. He sighed in relief when he finally managed to reach the last floor. It was an_ extremely_ large room with an _extremely_ long hallway, and at the very end was a set of large doors. Sora mumbled something, before heading down the long hallway. It took him a few minutes or so to reach the door's, which he easily opened and stepped inside.

It was a large pure white room, just like the others. Only in this one, there was only a simple chair and desk in the center of it. There Namine sat, busy drawing on a little sketch pad. Sora slowly approached her, as Namine looked up from her drawing.

" Hello Sora." She said, startling him a bit, before he regained his composure. Then he thought about the memories thing and figured that was how she knew him...

" I can only control the memories of those that have hearts Sora..." Namine said, as she closed he sketch pad, while Sora just stood there for a moment. There was a silence between the two, as Sora thought about what she had said..

" You know who I am, don't you?" Sora asked, as Namine nodded.

" Yes and I've been waiting for you to come for quite some time." Namine stated. A second later, someone barged through the doors, while Sora turned to face them. It shocked Sora to see an exact replica of Ansem, who he thought had died after their fight. The only difference from the last time is that he was wearing one of the Organization 13's robes.

Ansem himself was panting, he had his hands on his knees and was trying to catch his breath.

" I couldn't find the intruder Namine, but I know he's still around here somewhere. Let's be on are gua-" The Ansem replica stopped as soon as he laid his eye's on Sora. He stood up quickly and prepared to fight, Sora followed suit. At the same time the summoned their weapons, only for both of their eye's to widen at the others weapon.

The Ansem replica had in his hands the soul eater, as Sora had the Oathkeeper and Oblivion out. The two froze in place, as they just stared at one another's weapons. Namine coughed to get their attention.

" That won't necessary Riku."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an interesting ride back to Twilight Town, Riku and Sora asking each other questions at what had happen to each other during the six months that they were apart. Namine was quietly listening in on there conversation while sketching on her pad. Apparently, Riku had gotten separated from the King after they had left kingdom hearts and wound up at that castle. He was having trouble with the darkness that was inside him and as he moved through the castle, his appearance gradually started to resemble that of Ansem's. Until finally he looked exactly like him.

Riku had met Namine in the castle. She was helping him suppress his darkness, but could only do so much. They had stayed their in the castle for the rest of the time until Sora arrived. Namine had, for some reason, know that he would show up and waited there for him.

Sora explained to Riku everything that had happened to him, along with showing him the bag of AMH's and his Cp. Riku made a comment about wanting to get a Cp of his own, but Sora ignored it and focused on just destroying the heartless ships. They started to appear as soon as Sora left the castle, but he shrugged it off as a coincidence and continued towards TT.

When they arrived in the world, Riku took a quick interest in it, the ocean especially. For Riku, it had been a long time since he had last seen the ocean and seeing again was somewhat of a tearful moment. One of which was stopped abruptly when Sora made a 180 turn and replied with a "Whoops heh... wrong way". Apparently the auto-pilot for this world only worked the first time Sora was here.

They arrived at the mansion and dock in the GSH. Namine and Riku both took in the look of the place, as Sora guided them down into the metallic room. There waiting for them was Diz, who greeted them with his usual creepy smile.

" Hello Namine." Diz said, as Namine just smiled at him.

" Hello Diz, how have you been?" Namine asked, as Diz just stood out of his chair and walked over to her.

" I've been fine, though my old age is starting to catch up." Diz walked slowly towards Namine, only for Riku to stand in his path. " And you are ?"

" Riku." he stated, as Namine just put a hand on his shoulder. Riku looked back at her, while she just nodded, Before walking a head of him and moving towards Ansem.

" What do you want me to do?" Namine asked, as Ansem just pointed towards one of the walls. Sora was confused by this until it opened up to revel a hidden passage. Namine hesitated for a moment, before walking down the passage, Diz following behind. Sora started to follow them into the passage when suddenly Diz turned around to face him.

" I am sorry Sora, but only Namine and I can go on from this point." Diz said, as Sora was about to say something, but decided to keep it to himself. Namine and Diz once again headed down the passage.

Riku sighed, as he walked towards the wall near the monitor and leaned his back against it. Sora looked over at Riku with a unsure expression. " So...what do we do now?" He asked, As riku looked over at him.

"We wait." Riku said, as Sora stood there for a moment, before heading towards the rooms exit. Riku raised one of his eyebrows. " Leaving? " he asked, as Sora looked over his shoulder.

" Just going for a walk, I've never really been good at waiting." Sora stated, as he walked out the door. All he knew at this point or all he cared about at this point was that he had some free time until Diz found told him were the other Nobody was, until then he didn't really know what he was going to do...but at least he thought positive.

That was until he took his first step outside the mansion and in a large pile of dog crap...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author: please read and review.


	6. The 'town' and it's wonders

Author: Sorry that it was so small, but it was kind of a forced chapter really...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts.

Enjoy the fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 'town' and it's wonders

It had been a few hours since Namine and Diz had gone into the 'special' room and, Sora was completely and utterly bored. He did find something to do, however, after he went back inside the mansion. After getting lost trying to find his way back to the mansion while bringing Riku and Namine here, he decided to work on his Gummi ships auto-pilot. Which is what he had been doing to past the time.

The map of the auto-pilot was in basic terms, pathetic . The map itself only had twilight town, travers town, oblivion castle and the small island that merlin lives on. He used a type of scanning method, by sending out to smaller ships out to explore. He found them by accident when he was getting accustomed to the controls. He was able to find the locations of all the worlds he had visited before hand, but only because he remembered the route he had taken to get there.

When he found out that the routes had changed over time, that made things a little more difficult, but he still knew the general location to look for it, so there were no problems. He called the smaller ships back a few minutes ago and was able to download the information they received to his auto-pilot. He was even able to download a few extra copies onto some disk's for later use. He quickly slipped them into his pockets, as he jumped out of the ship and went towards the exit once again...

Hehad nothing else to do, so he decided to take a walk around the town. Sora made sure to pull his hood up, as he headed towards the mansion's exit once again. Hoping to find something to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twilight town was impressive from the air, but when you came to the ground, it was just...wow. The town ( actually it was a city, but everyone calls it a town) buildings were painted with semi bright colors, tan, red, white (ect). It had a had a weird warmth feeling to it, the entire place did. The people were extremely kind, and were helpful as well. This would be the perfect place for someone who wanted a peaceful life.

Sora sighed, as he took in all that he saw. These people really didn't have a care in the world, and he was glad that they didn't have to fight the heartless and lose their home in vein. It was to beautiful to lose, it was like his home. He thought about all of the things he could be doing right now with every one back at the island. Unfortunately, he had other things to worry about. For example, making sure that Kairi and Riku go back, if it's possible. Another thing he needed to do was take on the bastards that are causing so much trouble this time.

Organization thirteen...It was an odd group. Made out of nothing but nobodies, all of them after the same dame thing. That's what Sora thought at least. Once again, his heartless counter acted up at the thought of nobodies. Heartless really did hated them, it was one of the only two instincts that heartless had. The first being to gather as much hearts as possible. Whatever, he just needed to focus on killing off the organization.

Sora looked around the area once again, it may have been peaceful, but it was dull as hell. Sora would need to find something to do if he wanted to stay sane. At these point of time, making that kind of wish either results in something good or bad happening to said person. In this case..

" Excuse me sir."

It was a good thing.

Sora turned around to look at whoever wanted his attention. A women that looked around 20 stood before him. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and a black shirt, both of them holding tight to her body. She also wore gloves and black combat boots. She had black hair and red eyes as well, her being around Sora's height.

"Yes." Sora replied, as the women smiled and pulled out something from one of her pockets. Sora saw that it was a photo, may she lost her kid or something. Well that was Sora's thought's on it, which quickly changed when he saw who the picture was.

" _C-Cloud."_ Sora thought, as the women handed the picture to him.

"Have you by any chance seen this man before?" The women asked, as Sora looked at the picture, then back at the women. He thought about wether or not to tell her about Cloud, wondering wether or not to actually tell her about him and what her connection with him is. Sora sighed, as he handed the picture back to the women.

" Yes I have seen him before." Sora stated, as the women's eyes widened and she began to assault him with questions upon questions. ( So many that I'm not going to right it, yes THAT many questions.) " Calm DOWN!" Sora yelled, as the women stopped instatnly, waiting for what he had to say.

"I saw him about half a year ago at the --------- colosseum." Sora said, as the women replied with an 'oh' while he head slightly dropped. Sora wondered what he had said, but figured that she had given her hopes up. She probably had been searching for Cloud for quite some time for him to get a reation like that. The women looked back up at Sora.

" Do you think you could tell me how to get toOlympus coliseum?" The women asked, as Sora looked at her in a confused manner. Figuring out a moment later that it was what was upsetting her. Sora sighed, as he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out one of his spare disks. He then handed it to the women, who gave her own confused expression.

" Take it. On that disk is a recording of several worlds that I've been to. The location ofOlympus coliseum is also on that disk.' Sora stated, as the women's smile brightened . Saying that Sora was surprised would be an understatement when the women gave him a very tight hug. Sora actually couldn't breath.

A minute later, she released Sora from her grip as said boy dropped to the ground, taking in as much air as possible. The women noticed what she did and patted his back to see if she could help him, only to knock him to the ground. Sora started to stand back up, when he felt some one grab his arm and pull him up. Sora when wiped the dirt from his robe.

" Thanks again." The women said, as she started to run off. Sora just watched her run off, before an idea came to his mind. He grinned, as he started to wave good bye.

" When you find him, give Cloud my regards!" Sora called out, as he vanished a second later. The women stopped and looked back to see that Sora was gone. She wondered who he was, but decided to worry about it later, before continuing on her way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora snickered from the top of one of the roof tops, as he watched the women look at where he used to stand with a confused expression. It was amusing and helped a minute pass by, but now he didn't have anything else to do. Sora began to walk towards the edge of the roof and jumped down to the ground, no one really paying any attention to him. Even with how crowded the streets where. ( If you need an example, think about how many people walk the streets in New York and you'll get a general idea.)

Sora continued on his way down the road, as various people passed by. He had nothing else to do really, not like he had anything to do to begin with. Naruto walked around the town a bit, taking in as much of the sights as possible. He also learned a lot about the town by taking to various people. They were eager to talk about the history of the town, especially of the towns favorite sport. Strike battle...or something, Sora wasn't really all that interested. He continued his way through the town trying to find_ anything_ that would give him something to do.

That was until he was hit upside the hit by a rather large ball.

Sora stopped, as he looked down at the object that had caused him pain and glared at it. After about a minute or so, he picked up the ball and looked at it. The damn thing was really warn out, even some of it was starting to pile off showing what it looked like on the inside. Sora heard some one call out to him, as he turned to face them.

A boy around fifteen stood before him. He was wearing a white jacket like shirt with a zipper going down it and a pair of black pants that were baggy near the bottom. The sleeve's of the shirt were black and he was wearing white shoes. He also was wear a black ring ( middle finger) and white ring ( index finger ). The boy had blond hair and blue eye's. He seemed to be a bit hesitate when speaking with Sora.

" E-Excuse me s-sir, c-can you give m-me my ball b-back." The boy stuttered, as Sora wondered what the hell was his problem. Sora looked at the ball and then at the kid.

" You mean this piece of crap, why don't you just by a new one?" Sora asked, waiting for an answer. The kid started to sweat a bit, as he began to speak once again.

" I-It's s-special to me s-sir. M-May I h-have it back." The boy asked, as Sora just looked over the boy to see that he was sweating bullets. Just who was this kid anyway? Oh well, at least the kid had manners, that had to get him credit _somewhere_.

" Sure." Sora said, as he handed the ball to the kid, who sighed in relief. Sora raised his now existent eyebrow at the boy's behavior. The boy sheepishly smile at Sora, as he rubbed the back of his head.

" Thank's." the boy said, as he ran off at a very high speed, well for some one his age anyway. Sora watched the boy run off, as he sighed and headed in the opposite direction. Wondering what he could do for the time being.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora had already spent three hours in the town, talking to it's people and such. He wondered why they would call it a town when it was obviously a city , but that wasn't for him to decided. It was a very interesting matter...well not really, but he had nothing else to think about. Sora continued to walk through the 'town' until he decided to call it a day and headed towards the mansion.

A few minutes later, Sora arrived at the mansions gate and pushed through it. Making sure to close the huge ass thing before walking to the door. He opened the door and looked around. Seems that no one was in the main room. Sora just shrugged, as he walked towards the main room in search of the others.

Sora walked up the stairs and walked through the door and into the 'library'. Sora then walked down the stairs in there and headed through the door. On the other side waiting for him where DiZ and Riku, they seemed to be a little annoyed at him.

" Um...Sorry I'm late." Sora said, as he rubbed the back of his head. Riku was about to yell at him, until DiZ cut him off.

" Enjoy your time exploring the town." Diz said, as he looked over a few pieces of paper. Sora just lit his head sink a little.

" Yeah, it's better then waiting in this damn place for something to happen." Sora commented, as DiZ stood up from his chair and walked towards him. Diz then pulled out an envelop and handed it to Sora, who looked at him confusedly. DiZ then headed back to his chair.

" That's good, now you'll be able to search the city for the other nobody without a problem." DiZ said, as Sora continued to stare at him. " Inside is the information you need to find the noby that were looking for. He _is_ located in this town. Go out and retrieve him." DiZ said, as Sora just looked at the envelop, while Riku walked over to him.

"That means stop wasting time a GO SEARCH FOR HIM!" Riku yelled, as Sora quickly snapped out of his thoughts and ran as fast as he could towards the exit. Hoping to not piss off Riku any more then he already was.

Once Sora was outside, he sighed and started to open the envelop. Why he mental went over what had happened _today. _Too much information for his tiny mind to handle. Sora finally opened it and pulled out a few sheet's along with a photo. Sora's eyes widened at the sight of it.

" _This is..." _Sora thought, as he just stared at the photo in shock.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author: sorry it's late, but something happened last week and I wasn't able to put it up. Read and review.


	7. My other half

Author: nothing much really.

Namelessheretic: hell yeah.

disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts.

Enjoy the fic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My other half.

Sora sighed, as he continued to walk the streets in twilight town. How could he had been such a dumbass? Sure, he didn't know it was him at the time, but he missed the perfect opportunity to snatch the kid. The fact that he was yelled at by DiZ when he found out did not help much...

Still...it was pretty stupid of him. Now he has to go looking through the damn town looking for his 'other half.' And, once again, Sora's heartless instinct's kicked in. He felt the rage that all heartless felt when he thought about how they had bodies, _his_ body and was forcing him to spend eternity in darkness because of their selfishness.

Then again, he had to think logically about it. If the nobodies didn't exist, then his body would have been gone by now. Not only that, but he was able to give some one, even if it was a nobody, freedom when he was sent into the darkness. Even with his urge to get his body back...he could not help but smile at the thought of being able to help somebody, even in his current form.

Even if it wasn't by his own will, but hey, details, details...

OF course the only real thing keeping him sane, and from saluting innocent people, was the Oathkeeper charm and the Artificially made hearts that he was consuming. Which reminded him, he needed to get some more, since he was running low. His heartless side had been relentless in trying to take him over. He could fight it...barely, but he still won.

You have to admit, he had a strong will. With keeping both his instinct to capture hearts and killing random Nobodies under control, he was strong hearted. Which makes sense, since he WAS chosen by the keyblade after all. Sore pondered if the instinct to kill nobodies was stronger since he was one of the only few heartless that could kill a nobody.

It was true, sad, but true...there were only a few heartless that could stand up to a single Nobody, let alone a group of them. The few that could, however, were able to take down high ranking Nobodies. Meaning that if Sora ever ran intoanother higher ranking heartless, and pissed them off, then he would be screwed.

The fact that the Ansem wannabe did not help much...

He was briefed about it before he left the mansion. Apparently...the Ansem he killed, was a fake. Yep, just another heartless. Hell, he wasn't even _Ansem's_ heartless, which made him pissed all the same. Basically, he...went through all that shit for nothing, even if the Ansem wannabe needed to be stopped..

So basically, he had done a good thing by killing off that over barring bastard. He was able to not only kill him, but lock kingdom hearts away as well. Which , was too, also needed. He should feel good about, really he should...it's just..

Sora would have to fight ansem..._.again._ Or at least his nobody. With a large sigh, he continued into the 'town' in hope of finding his other half. He figured that searching for him would keep his mind off other things...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been an hour since Sora had begun searching, and searching he did! He just didn't _find_ anything. Sora sighed, as he looked up at the sky. One good thing about this place is that it never got dark, nor get it have a lot of light. It was like the town's name implied, twilight. Sora would have to get used to it eventually.

Sooner or later he'll try to sleep for the hell of it . He didn't need to, but he did like sleeping in general. Off to blissful sleep.

" _I can't wait." _Sora thought with a smile on her face. He continued to walk down the street's until he heard a very strange noise. Seconds later, people were running every where, as they attempted to get the hell away from whatever was causing the noise. Sora raised his non-existent eyebrow, as more people ran by him.

" I guess that would be the way to go.." Sora said, as he began to head forward, making his way through the crowds. He sometime's had to push his way through, but most people got out of the way he was walking, fear clearly showing in their eye's. Sora didn't worry about it, as he was making his way towards a clear... what he found at the clearing was a shock.

There stood...an organization member, hood pulled up so that no one would recognize him. Sora started to grow, as he looked at who he was standing before. Three children, roughly around Sora's age where on the ground, barley able to stand up.

The first was a boy, with blond hair that stood up. He was wearing a black shirt with a type of face on it in white. Sora couldn't see the face, and he doubt that he could even if the boy was standing right in front of him. The boy was also wearing camouflage pant's ( Black, green, brown pattern) and was wearing a tan colored vest as well. The boy's shoe's also had the camouflage pattern on them.

The second was a girl, with long brown hair that easily pasted her shoulders. She was wearing an orange colored shirt with a white flower design near the bottom of it. She also wore lightly tanned pant's. Her shoes where a mixture of white and yellow and she wore orange socks. The girl wore a small pearl bracelet around her right wrist, while she wore a neckless around her...well neck.

The third of the group was a large boy with black hair, which was kept some what in the air by the sweat band that the boy was wearing on his forehead. The boy wore a large red shirt with a dog looking thing on it and the words ' dog street' on it as well. The kid wore a white shirt underneath it. The boy wore baggy blue pants, which would have came to the ground if he was standing up. His shoes were a mixture of blue and white.

And standing in front of them on one keen was his Nobody...Roxas. He was glaring at the organization member, who seemed to be mildly amused with how much 'anger' Roxas was emitting at him. The organization did a small jerk of his head, and turned around to face Sora, who was looking at him with the same glare ( even if the Nobody couldn't see it.)

" You are the one going around in our uniform, killing Nobodies that cross your path. Are you not?" asked the Nobody, as Sora looked at him like he was crazy...then again, with what this guy was trying to accomplish, he might have been crazy.

"No." Sora stated/replied, as the organization member turned back to Roxas.

" Than I have no business with you." The member said, as he began to walk towards Roxas. Sora called out to him.

" Sorry, but I can't let you have him." Sora stated, as the member turned around to face him.

" _Do_ you know what your getting yourself into boy, you can't possibly believe that you could win." The member stated, as Sora just smirked.

" Try me!" Sora yelled, as he summoned the Oblivion and prepared to fight. The member was taken back by this, as he stared ( from what Sora could tell ) at the keyblade. Roxas also stared at the weapon with a shocked expression. The Organization member regained his composure.

" That is..." The member took another look at the blade. "...interesting." The member stated, as he looked back at Roxas and sighed, before opening up a portal and stepping through it. Sora running up to him, screaming for him to stop. When the portal closed, Sora cursed himself, as he though about how he had let an _organization_ member get away.

Sora slowly turned around to see Roxas also glaring at him, while Sora just shrugged him off. Before walking up to his apparent friends. Roxas tried to move in front of his friends to keep Sora from reaching them, but fell to the ground in pain. Sora looked at him with amusement.

" You know that you really shouldn't move..." Sora stated, as Roxas continued to glare at him. " or else you might hurt yourself even more." Sora said, as Roxas continued to try get up...and fail. Sora just shook his head, as he reached the boy with the blond hair and began to heal him.

" Don't touch my friends you jackass!" Roxas yelled, as Sora just continued to heal the blond. " What did I just say? Leave him the hell alone!" Roxas yelled once again, as Sora looked over at him.

" If you even paid attention to what I was doing, then maybe you would have figured out that I was healing him." Sora stated, as Roxas looked down to see a faint green glow coming from Sora's hands...errr, claws. At the sight of the claws, Roxas's eye's bulged out.

" Your..."

" Took you long enough to notice." Sora replied, as he finished healing the boy and moved on to the female. She wasn't as badly hurt as the other's, but she still needed to be cared for.

" But how did you..."

" Keep from turning completely heatless? The simple thing is that I couldn't afford to let myself be taken by the darkness...not yet. I have to help my friends before I can let that happen." Sora replied, as he finished healing the girl and moved on to the last one, who had quite a few injuries really. The member probably thought that he could take a little more then the others.

" Still...you were put into darkness for a good period of time. How do I know you won't turn to your instinct's and try to kill me?" Roxas asked, as Sora turned his attention towards Roxas.

" Because, for one thing, If I was relying on instinct, I would have killed your friends by now." Sora stated, as Roxas looked at him confusedly. " What? They are _nobodies_ after all, they have no hearts...so a heartless would just try to kill them, even if most can't." Sora stated, as Roxas sighed...

" So I'm guessing that you know..."

"...That every inhabitant, save for a select few, are Nobodies. Yes, that became apparent to me when I had gotten the urge to rip to shreds any person that came near me in the 'town.' As for worrying about me going berserk, don't. As long as I have the Oathkeeper charm...and a health supply of artificial hearts, I'll be fine." Sora said, as He finished healing the last of Roxas's three friends.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. " Artificial hearts?" He asked, as Sora just sighed.

" They were made by the moogle's to keep my urges under control. You know, so I don't go on a rampage."

" Wait, a moogle made them?"

" Don't ask." Sora replied, as he made his way over to where Roxas was. Stopping just in front of him, as his face formed into a smile or tried. " Now for the introductions, Hello, my name is Sora. It's nice to meet myself..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So let me get this straight..." Roxas said, as he turned around to face everyone. " You people...and by people I mean few...are going to not only take down all nobodies, but destroy the Thirteenth order. Even if it mean's having to break into their very large floating castle/ fortress, which could easily fit twilight town in it?" Roxas asked, as DiZ nodded.

" And your only going to do it with...A half breed." Roxas pointed towards Sora. " a blind man..." Roxas pointed towards Riku. "... and a man who look's like he's well over fifty and could possibly DIE, if he even moves from the chair." Roxas said, as Sora glared at him, while DiZ just laughed.

" I assure you." Diz said, as he stood up from the chair. " That I am quite capable of these task's, along with both Sora and Riku." DiZ replied, as Roxas just raised an eyebrow.

" But what makes you think_ I'm _up to these task's." Roxas replied, as DiZ tred to think of something, but nothing came to mind. Roxas shook his head.

" In that case, I'm leaving." Roxas said, as he made his way towards the exit. DiZ just watched him go, trying to come up with anything to say, but had nothing. Roxas only stopped when he heard Sora say something that caught his attention.

" How do you feel about Kairi?" Sora asked, as Roxas stopped in his track's, not moving an inch.

" What dose she have to do with this?" Roxas asked, as he looked over at Sora, wanting an answer.

" I'll be straight to the point, do or do you not know that Kairi is the new keyblade mistress." Sora asked, as Roxas looked at him in shock. Before shaking his head. " I thought so...Well sooner or later she's going to leave on her journey to save the worlds, whether she's prepared for it or not ."

Sora said, as Roxas just stared at him.

" So...what does that have to do with me?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A red haired girl could be seen on top of a building, staring out into the horizon. She was wearing a large white shirt and a purple skirt, having white shoe's on as well. She just sat on the roof, taking in everything she was seeing. It was rare for her now a day's to be able to enjoy such a thing, with everything that had happened.

" _So...What does that have to do with me."_ _Roxas asked, as Sora just smiled._

The girl yawned, as she heard some one callout to her. She looked down to see a duck and Dog like creature on the ground next to the building she was on. She smiled, as she stood up and took one last glance at the horizon, before jumping down and landing with easy on the ground. She continued to walk forward, as if nothing ever happened, the other two following behind her.

" _We want you...to accompany Kairi on her journey." _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author: ...>.> didn't see that one coming did you? Please read and review.


	8. His name is Roxas

Author: nothing new

**Shiner980:** possibly, though i'm unsure on wether or not it's going to be Kairi/Roxas at the moment, with the hidden pairing Sora?. just remember, NO YAOI

**Namelessheretic:** 00, yes...it is an interesting developement, who knows what could happen from this point, not even me...Seriously, I don't even know what will happen. Only time will tell...

**Imp4ever: C**ool name. that was the point of this fic, to be original with the plot...**for once.**

disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts.

Enjoy the fic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His name...is Roxas

A large mountain could be seen in the distance, as a large castle stood tall at the very top of it. Shadows where moving throughout the castle, through out its hallways. The moon shined down on top of the castle, giving it little light. A roar could be heard from some distance away, as a small ship flew forward towards it. The pilot seemed to be in a rush for some reason...

" I am such an idiot..." The pilot said to his self, as he piloted the ship towards a flat part of the mountain. The ship stopped for a moment, before slowly descending downwards. Once it was about to touch the ground, it stopped for a moment, before the cockpit started to open. A figure jumped out of the cockpit, him running as fast as he could towards the castle once his feet touched the ground.

" _I can't believe I missed her at the station."_ The figure thought, as he ran as fast as he could towards the gate. He was on a mission and nothing could stop him now. No heartless could stand in his way, no obstacle could stand in his path. Well, that's what he originally thought, until he started to stop all og a sudden.

" This could take awhile..." The figure though, as he started at the large ass gate that was before him. Several large chains connected...welded to it. There was no lock, not like the person who owns this place would need one. Only a person who had in human strength could move this...

And that, my friends, is what screwed him over...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate gates...dimensional one's and courtyard one's" The figure stated, as he rubbed his now sore ass. The castle had an entire wall around it and there wasn't a single crack in it either. So, he had to do the next best thing, which was climb over the wall. It was somewhat easy, considering at all he had to do was climb up the chains and over the gate. But how to get down was another story.

Since he couldn't think of any other way to get down, he jumped...and landed straight on his ass. Yep, he really was in pain..but no one around him seemed to care, since they were statues and such...

Anyway, he was now traveling through what looked like a garden like area. It was a square shaped area, with a path from the door he had just come out of, to the door at the other side. In the center was circle with several gargoyles all around it. Near the walls were several different types of rose bushes. The figure whistled, as he walked towards the center.

He then gave his full attention to the door on the other side of the room. It was larger then the gate he had gone through. The figure hoped with all of his might, that there was someway to open it without needed inhuman strength. The figure walked towards it and tried to push it. He tried several different ways, from just basic pushing, to getting on the ground and using his legs.

After about 10 minutes of trying to open the door, the figure cursed loudly, as he looked around for another way in. He looked all around the area, even looking up the walls to see if there was a balcony or two. There was one and only one, and that balcony was extremely high up. The figure just stared in disbelief at it for a moment, before sighing and trying to think of a way to it. After a few minutes, he managed to come up with _something._

" I hope this works..." The figure said, as he ran towards the wall on the opposite side of the balcony. He ran up it as fast as he could, getting a couple feet off the ground. He then jumped off of it and high into the air, before gliding towards the balcony. He managed to land on the balcony, as he sighed in relief. The figure then walked into the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one, but him, was in there. Interesting...or not. With a tired sigh, the figure began to walk towards the exit and out the door. The figure looked down the hallway and examined it. The hallway was pretty dark, but he could still make out the suits of armor that lined it, along with the statues. Their was paintings on the wall, along with white curtains on the windows. A plain red carpet stretching a cross the floor.

The figure began to walk down the hallway, he felt like he was being watched, but shook it off. It's not like any of the statues were alive after all. He made it to the end of the hallway and put his fears to rest. He went towards the exit and headed out the door. The next room was LARGE and that was putting it mildly... Huge stone pillars were in the center of the room, as a red carpet stretched from it to the door.

The figure was standing on a stair case that lead to three rooms. The stair case started as one set of stairs in the beginning, leading towards a room with _another_ large door. When it reached that door, it separated into two different set's of stairs and went in opposite directions. One heading east the other heading west. The figure was now currently standing on the east side.

He walked down the stairs, making sure to be careful of anything that could happen, slowly making his way towards the west wing. Nothing happened, which was odd. He thought that by now one heartless would have attacked him, but...he hadn't even _seen_ a single one. This was frightening...really it was. He wondered where the hell they could be, but decided that if they weren't around, who cares? But still...

The figure sighed, as he went into the west wing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing much in this room, only that it was oversized like the rest and that there were suits of armor lining the walls. Another plain carpet lying on the floor. The figure shrugged and followed it, as he walled down the hall way and took a right. A set of large stairs were on the right of him, two suits of armor standing on the steps with their weapons drawn. The figure looked at the other side of the room.

A wardrobe was on the other side of the room. It was a whitish color, along with some green coloring on the top. The figure raised an eye brow at the color of the wardrobe.

" Who would chose such a tacky coloring for _anything_." The figure asked, as he began to poke it with a stick. Don't ask where he got the stick, I don't even know where he got it. But what I do know is that the figure looked up at the wardrobe to see two eye's staring at him.

" Ahhh...don't eat me!" The figure yelled, as he jumped back and sunk into the fetal position. Sucking his thumb. " It's all just a dream, it's all just a dream." He stated, as he rocked back and forth. The wardrobe just continued to stare at him in disbelief.

" Excuse me..." the wardrobe said, as the figure glared at it.

" Don't talk to me, you don't exist...I'm not crazy!" The figure said, as the Wardrobe sighed and continued to watch him rock back and forth. Before she remembered something.

" Excuse me young man, do you happen to know a Kairi by any chance?" The Wardrobe asked, as The figure instantly shot up from his position and gave his full attention to the wardrobe.

" You know where I can find her?" the figure asked, as the wardrobe did it's own version of a nod. " Where is she?"

" I believe she's in the master's room right now, You may be able to catch her if you hurry." The Wardrobe said, as it looked at the stairs. " The entrance to the master's room is up those stairs. Do be ca-." the figure was already gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The figure bursted in to the room, as he looked around it frantically. The room was trashed, the bed was in piece's, the paintings had slash marks through them, and all the furniture was either knocked down, or destroyed. The figure wondered what the hell happened here, well, before he set his eye's something unique...

It was a rose, a beautiful one at that. It was in a glass type of jar large enough to give it plenty of room. It glowed a light color of red, as a small pelt fell down from it. The pelt itself shined for a few seconds, before just disappearing. The figure wondered what happened to it, until he heard something.

" Who's there?" He asked, as he turned around and faced the person. His eye's widened at the sight of the person. " You!" He yelled, as he stared at a man fully dressed in a black robe, his hood pulled over his head.

" It's beautiful, is isn't it? How the flower shines brightly." The hooded man said, as The other figure gritted his teeth.

" What the hell are you doing here." The figure asked, as the hooded man looked at him.

" Hmm...oh I'm just waiting." the hooded man stated, as the figure just glared at him.

" You know what I meant Xaldin." The figure stated, as Xaldin just continued to stare at him. A scream was heard coming from inside the castle, as Xaldin turned towards the noise.

" So it's finally begun?" Xaldin said, as he looked over at the figure. " You might want to stay a while. It'll be amusing to watch her struggle against it..." With that, Xaldin opened up a portal and stepped through it, as the figure ran towards him.

" Damnit!" the figure yelled, as the portal closed behind Xaldin. The figure thought for a moment, before he snapped to. " Shit!" he yelled, as he ran as fast as he could towards the Entrance hallway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The figure ran as fast as he could towards the Entrance hallway. He made it through the west wing and down the stairs. He looked around frantically for where the scream might have come from. The figure then felt something, a sort of ping. He then slowly looked over at the ballroom door's, before walking up the stairs and heading towards the door. The figure pushed it open and entered.

It was large, like the other rooms. There appeared to be a balcony above them, since there were pillars around half of the room. A glass door could be seen at the other side of the room, followed by a huge window. The figure wondered what was with everything being oversized until he saw them.

Kairi and the other's were on the floor, exhausted. They didn't seem to have much energy left. Kairi had changed a lot actually, she was wearing a pink likedress that stopped just above her knees, with a white shirt, dress underneath. She also seemed to be wearing a hoodie underneath it as well. Her figure was a hell of a lot bet then from a year ago and her head actually seemed to fit her body ( sorry kairi fan's...but it's true, she did have an oversized head.) Donald and Goofy were wearing the same cloths as they did last year. The figure wondered what had happened, before he looked at the creature that was standing...err floating before them.

A large dark spiked ball with chains all around it was floating in front of them. Smoke started to come off of it, as it started to change shape. It now had legs and arms, with orange claws at the end of them. The heartless had a jagged set of fangs, while it's long orange hair flowed behind it. The creature also had orangehorns on it's head and chains around it's body. The figure glared at the heartless, who let out a roar.

The heartless then charged towards Karir's group, it's claws in front of it. The figure ran as fast as he could towards the group, just barely able to stop in front of them and stop the creature's attack by parrying it's claws with his weapon. Both Donald and Goofy looked at the figure in shock, as Karir's eye's widened at the sight of the figures weapon.

" The keyblade.." Karir stated, as the figure pushed the heartless backwards, causing it to land some distance away. The figure looked back at them.

" You guys go rest near the door, I'll take care of this jackass." He stated, as he moved into a more comfortable position to attack the heartless. The heartless seemed to be glaring at him, as the punched the floor, sending out a wave of darkness that went up the pillars. The figure looked around the room, as the Creature let out another roar..

Both the heartless and figure charged, meeting in the center. The heartless tried to slash the figure, who jumped upwards and landed on the heartless's hand. He then slashed the heartless a few time's, before back flipping off of it, dodging another slash in the process. The figure then rushed forward, as the heartless brought one of it's claws down, trying to hit him.

The figure jumped to the right, as he ran to were he was right underneath the creature and slashed it, spinning in the process. The figure spun underneath the heartless's legs and stopped behind it. The figure then back flipped, as the heartless turned around to face him. The figure landed on the heartless's back, stabbing his keyblade into the creature. The heartless cried out in pain, as it reached back and grabbed the figure, throwing him off it's back and towards a wall.

The figure spun, as he collided with the wall feet first. He then pushed off the wall and headed towards the creature, ready to strike it down. The heartless jumped into the air, just as the Figure was about to reach it and landed on the chandelier. The figure watched as it merged with the chandelier and caused it to fall to the ground.

The figure ran towards the chandelier and jumped on to it. He jumped again, dodging the lasers that the creature was sending out and landing on the chandeliers's chain. The figure ran up until he was near the top. He then back flipped off of it, throwing his keyblade down at where the creature was in the process. The keyblade struck the creature, as the entire chandelier stopped moving.

The figure grabbed the keyblade, as he landed right next to where the creature was and began to slash it repeatedly. The creature had, had enough, as it shot out of the chandelier and onto the floor. The figure then jumped towards the side of the chandelier and pushed it with his foot. The chandelier swirled around the room, catching the creature with it. Then heartless was flung towards the window's, as the figure jumped off of the chandelier and towards it.

" Now's my chance!" The figure yelled, as he stabbed his keyblade into the heartless's chest. The creature screamed in agony, as it slowly disappeared and the room returned to normal. The figure fell to the floor and sighed, before walking over to where Kairi's group was, all of them having shocked faces.

" Who...are you?" Kairi asked, as the figure just smiled.

" I'm Roxas, it's finally nice to meet you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author: Wow, i managed to write that battle scene in less then 10 minutes and I put little to no thought in it 0o. read and review.


	9. A new side of the darkness

Author: nothing much.

**Namelessheretic: **Nah, I see it like this. If this had a fan base as big as the naruto fanbase, then i'd have like ten times the reviews.., as long as I think like that, having a few reviews dosen't matter.

Besides, its the quality, not the quantity, that matters.

**Shiner980:** thanks for the offer, but don't worry about it. like you said, it's nothing horrible and I don't want you to go through hell just to fix it..

Just do what you do best, kick back and enjoy the fic.

Some random reviewer: you know, out of all of my stories, you become one of the reviewers that i look forward to actually getting a review from. 0.0

The figure thing was meant for humor. Even with how good I am at righting about darkness, I still have a humorus side to me.I use speckcheck all the time.

Tifa or Larxene...hmmm, well if got plans for Larxene,but Tifa?

I'll give it some thought, using both my natural statigic mind...and my hormones.

disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts.

Enjoy the fic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A new side of the darkness.

Darkness, complete darkness. Though it was nothing new to Sora. He was apart of the darkness, so being surrounded by it _was_ nothing. Sora walked forward through the darkness, heading towards the door. Yes...the door to darkness. It was locked, sealing away the most of the heartless inside, and any heartless that may have been like Ansem. A brightly light appeared before him, Sora never bashing an eyebrow at it. He walked through it casually, it closing behind him.

He was now in one of the hallways that the nobodies use. Interesting really, even if they sealed of the door, the heartless where still able to move through the worlds with these hallways. They were able to leave from behind the door in small groups, since only so many _heartless_ could go into a _nobody_ area without being noticed.

Sora looked around the hallway, as if looking for something. He stopped when his head faced the northwest area of where he was currently standing. Turning in that direction, he headed towards the glowing light and went through it. He already knew what to expect.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora was now standing in a large area, field if you will. The ground benight him had a greyish black tint to it and the sky above him had nothing but black storm clouds. Sora looked to the right, seeing several mountains in that direction. He then looked to the left, knowing that this worlds ocean was in that direction. Sora always loved looking at the ocean and took whatever chance he could to think about it.

Sora shook his head and began to move forward. Before him where several hills, ones that would take some time to pass. It was a long, dull walk for him and all the way he had nothing on his mind but the question of why he had to walk so much. Anyway, after a good amount of time, Sora was able to pass the hills and look at his destination.

He was now standing before a large canyon, an extremely large canyon ( if you need something to help you imagine how large, think grand canyon.) Sora looked downwards into it to see something interesting. At the very bottom of the canyon were thousands of heartless. Each of them moving through out the canyon as fast as they could.

Sora watched them for a few minutes, before looking for a path into the canyon. It took him a few more minutes, but he managed to find one. You see, there was an extremely good reason why Sora was going into a place full of heartless ranging from shadow to behemoth. Heartless had a very interesting hobby when they weren't trying to rip some ones heart out or searching for they're ( or anyone else's) nobody.

And that would be crafting...munny.

Yes, that's right, Heartless were the makers of munny. You'd think people would have wondered by now who munny was made, but then again, he hadn't thought about it until he became one. You see for some reason, heartless like certain materials and having the materials with them at all times. So they shifted the materials into smaller sizes so that they were easier to carry. Thus, munny was born through that.

Even Sora had the urge to collect as much munny as possible and hide it away so that no one would take it from him. That's actually the reason why heartless are in these canyons. The entire place is full of munny, millions, or dare he say it, billions of munny were inside these canyon walls. He could always try to steal it, but then again, as soon as the heartless noticed this, Sora would have to fight through ALL of the heartless in the canyon to take it. That includes the more...interesting heartless, the ones that are like him.

Each one of the _special_ heartless seemed to take different forms. Some became giants, while others retained a human like form. Before you ask, yes there are male and female heartless. Sora doesn't really know why though, for the fact that heartless can't breed _that _way, though they still _could_ do it .But never the less, there was male and female heartless.

Sora had finally reached the bottom of the canyon, as he looked around the area. Most of the heartless were usually busy making munny, but the smarter ones had become _traders_. They were the ones that would either give you something for muuny, or munny for something. Buying and selling wouldn't be appropriate words since they could just make the munny themselves. They just found an easier way of doing it.

Sora looked around the heartless area for his usual trader. She was like him, a _special _heartless. She had more of a need to collect money though, had a shit load of the stuff. But she also liked running things and became a trader to amuse herself. Sora had traded with her several times already and could trust her. She preferred a fare deal, since trading was like a game to her. Cheating at it would spoil the game. Sora continued to walk past heartless, them never once looking at him.

One of the few better things about being a heartless, other heartless didn't really give a crap who you where unless you where a _special_ heartless or after their munny. You see, special heartless where like the leaders of them, able to summon heartless at any time. They could tell a heartless to do anything as well...unless it involved giving up their munny. The _special _heartless where also the few that could stand up to a nobody. Hell, they could beat down some of the stronger nobodies like the organization thirteen for example.

Too bad their was so few of them...

Oh well, more munny for him.

Sora continued to look around the area a few more times, before finally spotting her. She was somewhat tall, standing at around 5'7 and having a purplish color like hair ( it was short, stopping just above her shoulder blades..) She also wore a robe and that's as mush as he wanted to know. The robe itself seemed to cling to her, showing her body quite nicely. If it wasn't for the fact that she was a being of darkness and bent on ripping out the hearts of any unsuspecting civilian in half a _heart_ beat, he may have been attracted to her.

But, he wasn't.

Sora moved through the heartless, shoving them out of the way when needed. Some heartless where...arrogant because of how powerful they were. When the heartless where about to attack him, all he had to do was look at them and they would quickly run off in fear. The only heartless that could take on a _special_ was another_ special, _so that gave him a lot of authority. Heartless do become powerful though, if there not already born powerful that is.

Depending on how strong of a heart a person had, depends on how strong they are as a heartless. If you are born as a shadow, it means that you were just the average person, but if you were born a neo shadow, you stood out a bit. Heartless can become stronger by collecting more hearts, when they rip out a persons heart, they take in some of the darkness ( and light ) that person had, increasing they're own strength. It takes hundreds of hearts for a average heartless to become strong enough to summon others and control them. Which rarely happens mind you.

When Sora was finally able to reach her, he saw that she was talking to another heartless. Yes, they 'talk' to one another. How the hell would they be able to _trade_ if they didn't? Sora waited for them to finish they're business, before making himself know.

" Hello Rieko." Sora said, Rieko turning to face him.

" I wondered when you'd show up again." She stated, walking towards her own cave. " Come." Sora complied, while walking towards a very large cave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was larger then most in the canyon, considering it was big enough for a behemoth to easily walk in and out of. Which was the point, since Rieko had three of them under her control. Behemoths where loyal, but pathetically stupid creatures. They were like that guard dog of hades, whatever the hell it was called. The cave itself was barren, except for all the munny piles through out it. A lot of the piles reached up to the ceiling. After traveling through most of the cave, they finally reached they're destination.

A single door stood at the back of the cave. It was large enough for two people to entre it at a time, which made it easier for most heartless to go through it. Sora smirked at the heartless that was now standing before it.

Kurt zisa was now guarding the door to Rieko's room. He was a _specia_l heartless Sora had to fight when he was still human. He took care of him and another heartless before going to hollow bastion to take care of Ansem. Sora frowned at the memory, shaking his head to get the thought out. Kurt had been sent by Rieko to kill him actually, so that she would have access to his heart. Awkward really, to be doing business with the same person who tried to kill you...twice.

Then again, heartless didn't really care about what happened in there previous life to tell the truth, though they still wanted their hearts back. Sora actually thought it was amusing that he took down two _specials_ as a human before becoming a heartless and having his power increase greatly. Kurt zisa hissed when he saw them.

" YOU." He yelled, while Sora looked up at him.

" Hello Kurt, haven't seen you in awhile." Sora said, while Kurt started to prepare his weapons. As soon as he toke one step, Rieko appeared in front of Sora.

" Stand down Kurt." Rieko said, as Kurt looked at her.

" But he's..."

" A quest." Rieko stated, while looking over at Sora, who only smirked. Kurt zisa continued to hiss at Sora, but grudgingly stepped to the side. Rieko and Sora walked past him, Sora giving him Kurt one last look, before entering through the door...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room itself was large, having several more piles of munny around it. In the center of the room, surprisingly to most people, was a desk. In the corner, there looked to be a closet. What? Even heartless need to be organized. Rieko headed towards the desk and began to look through some papers.

" The usually agreement?" Rieko asked, as she looked over at Sora. He nodded, while Rieko looked over the papers once more. " Okay then, first the package." Sora reached into his robe and pulled out a large brown envelop, nothing special...to most. It did look heavy though...

" Alright." Rieko turned her back to Sora and went towards the other door in the room. She opened they door and pulled out three HUGE sacks. Sora whistled at Rieko, whowas barely able to lift them. She handed them to Sora, him lifting them with ease, before giving her the envelop. Sora looked at the bags with a smirk. Yep, he would've of had to spend _hours_ trying to get this much munny by killing random heartless if it weren't for Rieko.

" Thanks Rieko, I don't know how to ever repay you for helping me out..." Sora soon regretted those words when he saw a sparkle in Rieko's eyes.

" You know...there is one way you could..." Rieko said, dropping her neutral expression, as her face formed into a grin.

" No." Sora said in a flat tone of voice. Rieko just glared at him

"Come on! You have to have felt the 'connection' by now!" Rieko replied, while Sora sighed.

The 'connection' was a thing heartless had from the beginning. Even if Sora didn't know why they're were males and females, but what he did know was the 'connection' between them. It was to keep heartless form being totally alone, really, even if it was a patriotic attempt by the realm of darkness to give something back to the heartless. You see, when a heartless is born, he/she is automatically connected to the opposite gender. If the heartless they are connected to hasn't been formed yet, then they wait until they are.

The connection is permeant and eternal, if the 'mate' of a heartless is destroyed, then they go without a 'mate' for the rest of their existence. That's one of the other reasons some heartless are still shadows, they don't want to risk getting themselves destroyed and leaving they're 'mate' alone in the world. Sora felt the connection as soon as he saw Rieko...

and immediately thought_ " Crap."_

He was stuck with her, until he found some way of reversing his transformation. The artificial hearts of the moogles were a start, but he still needed more if he wanted to return to normal and his past life. When he told this to Rieko, she told him he was crazy and just to accept it ( and her ). Never the less, he still had hope.

" Yes I have." Sora stated, as He watched Rieko's eye's light up again. " But, it doesn't mean anything." Rieko's expression dropped.

" Damnit, can't you get over that silly let obsession?' Rieko asked, while Sora sighed and headed towards the door.

" It's not an obsession...it's a dream." Sora stated, as he opened the door and looked back at her. " See yah, Rieko." She just waved at him.

" Whatever..." She replied, as she watched him walk out of the door...again. Rieko sighed, as she went over to her desk and sat in the chair next to it. Only having one thing on her mind...

"_What makes this 'Kairi' so special anyway?"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Right now, Kairi and Sora are just friends, Sora just feels like he's failed his friends and is working hard to help them.


End file.
